michael_shires_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiresland Peter Pan
Shiresland Peter Pan is a UK VHS release by Shires Videos on April 6, 1998. Cast: *Simon Callow as Captain Hook/George Darling *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Smee *Mara Wilson as Wendy Darling *Paige O'Hara as Mary Darling *Embeth Davidtz, Cat Deeley, Amanda Root, Lorraine Kelly, Meg Ryan and Geena Davis as Mermaid Lagoon *Ben Kingsley as Indian Chief *Catherine O'Hara as Brave *Matthew Broderick as Squaw *Pam Ferris as Indian Chief's Wife *Sean Young as Brave's Mother In-Law *Tom Jones as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Margaret Kerry as Liza *Kelsey Grammer as Edward Quiller Couch (uncredited) *Michael Angelis as Train Conductor (uncredited) *Paul Collins as Fairy Guide (voice) *Jason Alexander as Fireflyer (voice) *Lena Headey as Jeopardy Fairy (voice) *Terry Wogan as Prime Minister *Anne Robinson as Miss Fulsom *Brittany Murphy as Princess Luna *Mary Brian as Queen Mab (voice) *Miriam Margolyes as Sinistra (uncredited) *John Cleese as The Judge (uncredited) *Michael Buerk as News Reporter (uncredited) *Peter Ustinov as Amusement Park Keeper (uncredited) Shiresland performers: *Charles Martinet as Matthew Mouse as Peter Pan, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny as Nibs, Fairies and Baker as Indians *Frank Welker as Douglas Duck as J.M. Barrie, Ringo the Rat as Slightly, Dr. Benson Honeydew as Indians, Clammy as Pirates, Skipper the Fly, Nana (voice) and Fairies *Paul Winchell as Boofy as Cubby the Bear Lostboy, Michelle Mouse as Tiger Lily, Sid the Cricket, Fairies and Jose Carioca as Pirates *Patrick Pinney as Chris as The Twin Lostboy 1 and Fairies *Jim Cummings as Dhris as The Twin Lostboy 2, Pippin the Bug King as John Darling, Henry the Bear (voice), Fairies and Silly the Chef as Indians *Alan Oppenheimer as Tinkerbell (voice), Tip the Mouse as Michael Darling, Stinky as Pirates, Lewis the Sea-Rex as Pirates, Kit Colby, Solomon Caw (voice), Fairies, News Announcer, The Newsman and Tomato *John Stephenson as Mr. Eagle as Pirates and Fairies *Neil Ross as Doglion as Pirates and Fairies *Michael Bell as Drunk Man as Pirates and Fairies *Bill Farmer as Bodydog as Pirates (voice) (uncredited) *John Shires as Black Peter as Indians *Pat Fraley as Naughty Owl as Pirates *Billy West as Silly Man as Pirates *Frank Oz as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (voice), Fozzie Bear as Paddington Bear and Fairies (uncredited) *Kevin Clash as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (in-suit performer) and Fairies (uncredited) *Steve Whitmire as Nana (in-suit performer), Kermit the Frog as TV Reporter and Fairies (uncredited) *Jerry Nelson as Tinkerbell (puppeteer only), Ma Bear as Aunt Lucy and Fairies (uncredited) *Francis Wright as Solomon Caw (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Bill Barretta as Henry the Bear (in-suit performer) and Fairies (uncredited) *Dave Goelz as Bodydog as Pirates (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Brian Henson as Fairies and Fireflyer (puppeteer only) (uncredited) *David Rudman as Fairy Guide (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Louise Gold as Fairies, Jeopardy Fairy (puppeteer only) and Queen Mab (puppeteer only) (uncredited) *Sarah Shires as Fairies (uncredited) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U